


2009 Birthday Drabbles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please add my 2009 presents to this story, Thanks, everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The prompt: I have become increasingly interested in The Hobbit. I would love especially a story about Dale, Esgaroth, and the men/dwarves/elves of that region, but would be happy for a piece tied to an earlier part of the adventure, or a prequel/sequel as well. I also wouldn't say no to hearing what your favorite character was getting up to during the quest for Esgaroth, or how the aftereffects of those events impacted them.


	2. Final considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please add my 2009 presents to this story, Thanks, everyone!

Final Considerations 

            _How could I have threatened him?  He's shown far greater integrity than have I, who named myself King Under the Mountain.  I spoke and acted from greed, while he acted from a desire for fairness and peace between Elves and Men and those of us who came expecting only to retrieve but a pittance of what Smaug stole from us!  Now I die, but he shall live.  Well, may he live in the blessedness he deserves!_

_Ah, Bilbo Baggins!  May the hair on your feet never thin, may your table ever groan with food, may your heirs reflect your honor!_


	3. It is unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please add my 2009 presents to this story, Thanks, everyone!

Estel sat on his bed, hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees, and mused over the unfairness of life. _They_ were having a feast and _he_ was stuck in his room. It was always the same. You are too young, Elrond said, wait a few years, his mother said, you have to grow some more, the twins said. But how much did he have to grow? The smallest one of the newcomers' company was surely smaller than he; so why was that one allowed to come and he was not? Estel hopped down from the bed and opened the door to his balcony. He could clearly hear the voices raised in song. "Unfair," he shouted and kicked one of the boards. "Estel," came the angry call from his mother in the next room, "come in this instant. It is past your bed time!"

Down below in the garden Bilbo Baggins turned his head, wondering where the voices had come from. Maybe there was another who felt somehow out of place. "Who is there?" He called back. But the only answer he got was the slamming of a door.


	4. Idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please add my 2009 presents to this story, Thanks, everyone!

Celeborn could not believe his ears.

_"You ... sent ... thirteen ... Naugrim ... to ... stir ... up ... a ... dragon?"_

His heart-son replied calmly as if he were discussing an agreement to trade cloth. "And Mithrandir."

The wizard, was, of course, presently sitting at the same council table as the Elves were, discussing how to eject the Necromancer from Dol Goldur.

Celeborn, springing out of his seat, did not even bother to answer the fool. "Orophin! My arms! Erestor, Glorfindel, come with me! Let us pray we are not too late!"

The Lord of Lorien's voice carried as the Elves hurried down the hall. "Erestor, bring your real arms, not those toys you wear to avoid offending me when I visit. Now is not the time for manners! Are there any others here who have fought dragons? Inglor? Good, he can join us."

Mithrandir had also left the room, leaving Elrond alone with Galadriel.

"Really, Elrond, thirteen Dwarves and a Halfling to slay Smaug? You might as well have sent them to Orodruin to vanquish Sauron! Handalóra!" The Lady then left as well, leaving the Lord of Imladris alone at the head of the ornate table.

  


_Handalóra = "idiot" in Quenya._

This probably violates the canonical timeline more than a bit, but I couldn't resist. :)


End file.
